hate vs love
by Oxytreza
Summary: deux personnes. deux sentiments. un pari. deux proies. fic terminée
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Bloody soul (alias Angel…y'a quelque fic a moi dans la section one piece…-- mieux vaut pas les lires…)

Manga : XXX holic (non ? on s'en serait pas douté !)

Rating : beuh…plutôt K, K+…mais y aura sûrement un chapitre avec un lemon, donc…bon, je vous préviendrais…

Genre : Yaoi ! et euh…fantastique (merde, c'est le genre général du manga…--), et de l'humour, un peu…enfin, j'essaye…UU°

Couple : Watanuki/domeki, bien évidemment ! hey, watanuki, range cette tronçonneuse ! °

Disclaimer : la fille a la tunique à moi ! le reste…ben non. pleure sur son clavier

Et je dédie cette fic a Lunny, qui m'a redonnée envie d'écrire et a Zred poppy, qui m'a poussée a concrétisé cette envie. Merchi les filles !

Hate vs Love

Chap1 : la fille à la tunique turquoise

En sortant du lycée, Watanuki se prit une magnifique saucée. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas emporté son parapluie ce matin, en raison du soleil qui était au rendez-vous dès l'aube. Rageant contre son manque de précaution (on était au moins de décembre, tout de même !), l'adolescent se précipita de porche en porche jusqu'à la boutique où il était employé. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, il soupira de soulagement. Il retira son manteau et sa veste trempés. Il pensa : « il faudra que je les fasse sécher en rentrant… » À ce moment même, il entendit la voix stridente de Mokona qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce : « Alerte ! Watanuki est là ! Watanuki est là ! » Et la petite boule de poil bondit en direction du salon. Complètement saisit, le brun resta sans voix et incapable de bouger. Puis, réalisant ce que venait de dire l'animal (enfin…Est-ce vraiment un animal ? °) il s'écria : « comment ça, « alerte ? » je suis considéré comme une bombe ici, ou quoi ! » Vociférant, il bondit à son tour dans le salon…Et se figea sur le pas de la porte. Sa patronne, Yuko, était assise en face d'une jeune fille d'environ une vingtaine d'année. Celle-ci portait une simple tunique en lin turquoise totalement molle qui tombait nonchalamment sur le corps de la fille. Une de ses épaules était dénudée, laissant voir une bretelle de soutien-gorge. Elle portait un jean délavé en dessous. Les deux femmes fixaient le nouveau venu avec un regard digne de la carpe morte que Watanuki avait vu l'autre jour, présentée sur un étalage du poissonnier où l'adolescent allait faire ses course. « Euh… » Ce fut Yuko qui réagit la première : « Watanuki ! enfin ! je ne t'attendait plus ! il me faut absolument une bouteille de vin ! tu peux aller en chercher une à la superette du coin, s'il te plait ? » Le sourire de Yuko avait beau rivaliser avec celui d'une Barbie, son regard disait : « Casse-toi, revient dans une heure ! ». Watanuki décida de ne pas se faire prier (il tenait a la vie, quand même !), tourna les talons et lançant : « Bon, j'y vais, je revient dans 15 minutes.

-Merci Wata, tu es un amour.

- NE M'APELLE PAS WATA ! » Et il partit en claquant la porte, furieux.

Il revint donc 15 minutes plus tard, ponctuel comme une horloge. Cette fois, aucune bestiole pour le traiter en bombe, et la fille à la tunique était partie. Tendant la bouteille de vin a sa patronne, Watanuki demanda : « Qui était-ce ? Et puis, pourquoi ma présence était ainsi indésirée ?

-Oh, Watanuki, comme tu parles bien ! Se moqua la brune. Elle s'empara de la bouteille et répondit : Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui était cette fille.

-Ah ?

-Non. Mais sache… » Elle se pencha en avant, de manière à rapprocher sa bouche de l'oreille de garçon, qui s'était agenouillé. « Sache que ta vie pourrait changer grâce à elle. »

à suivre…

huhu….hem. euh, je me remet a la fic alors que je n'avais pas touché a word depuis longtemps…soyez indulgent ! et je…Comment ça c'est cour ? ah oui c'est cours…--° hem…

bref, c'est aussi ma première fic XXX Holic, faut donc pas trop m'en vouloir, mmh ?

un reviews ? chibies eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Hate vs love

Chap 2 : le nouvel élève

Le lendemain, lorsque Watanuki arriva au lycée, il était encore troublé par cette histoire de fille à tunique turquoise qui, d'après Yuko, pouvait « changer sa vie ». Il posa son cartable sur son bureau en pensant à voix haute : « En quoi pourrait-elle changer ma vie ?

-Qui donc, Watanuki-kun ?

-Himawari-chaaaan ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Très bien, et toi ? demanda la brune en lui faisant un sourire made in pub dentifrice. Rayonnant de bonheur, Watanuki s'exclama :

-Magnifiquement bien ! Surtout depuis que tu es à mes côtés ! » L'adolescente eu un petit rire et alla s'asseoir a sa table. La cloche sonna et le silence s'installa, peu à peu, dans la classe. Le professeur entra, suivi d'un garçon. IL dit : « Voilà Hidoshi Murasaki (1). Veuillez l'accueillir convenablement. » Le regard du professeur balaya la classe et, désignant une table vide, non loin de Watanuki : « Tiens, va t'asseoir la-bàs. Tu as tes affaires ? » Le nouvel élève se contenta de hocher la tête et alla s'asseoir, dans un silence total. Il fallait avouer que cet Hidoshi n'inspirait gère le sourire. Ça ne devait pas être le genre à qui taper sur la cuisse dès la première rencontre ! Watanuki en était à cette réflexion en fixant l'adolescent, quand celui-ci se retourna brusquement et le fixa intensément. Géné, Watanuki détourna le regard. « Je n'aurais pas dû le fixer comme ça… ».

« Et ? C'est tout ? Tu crois qu'il t'en veut ? T'es vraiment qu'un crétin.

-Ne me traite pas de crétin ! s'écria Watanuki à l'adresse du brun qui était en train de manger un onigiri a la prune salée. Je te rappelle, Domeki, que je te prépare tes repas tous les jours, même si je ne te dois rien !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport. » Répliqua le taciturne en enfournant un beignet à la crevette. Pestiférant contre le manque de politesse de Domeki, Watanuki pris entre ses baguettes un sushi a l'omelette. Puis il ajouta : « Et puis POURQUOI fallait-il que Himawari ne soit pas là ?

-Elle avait une réunion de délégué…

-Alors pourquoi t'y es pas, toi ? je préférerais encore manger tout seul !

-Nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe…Cette réunion ne concernait que la tienne.

-Grlmhn… » Soudain, Watanuki vit une ombre s'étaler sur son bento. Il leva les yeux. C'était Hidoshi. Celui-ci les regarda tour a tour, ouvrit la bouche et demanda avec un sourire : « je peux me joindre a vous ? je déteste manger seul. » Les deux comparse s'entre-regardèrent puis Domeki fit un signe de tête : « Bien sûr. Assis-toi. ». Hidoshi eu un nouveau sourire et le remerciant, il s'assit en tailleur, ouvrit son bento, puis leva les yeux. « Alors…C'est vous…

-Hein ? C'est nous ? Comment ça ?

-Non, rien. Tu es Domeki, toi, non ? l'interpellé hocha la tête tout en continuant de manger. Watanuki demanda :

-Alors, tu viens d'où, Hidoshi ? » Le concerné leva les yeux. Il avait les cheveux noirs, mais ses yeux avaient une couleur bien singulière : violet. Watanuki tressaillit. Il n'avait vu ces yeux qu'une seule, fois dans sa courte vie…Et c'était la veille. Il bondit sur ses pieds et demanda, l'air légèrement paniqué : « Tu…Tu es la fille de hier soir ! »

Hidoshi leva les yeux vers l'adolescent et le fixa longuement avant de répondre : « …Décidément, je t'imaginais idiot, mais pas à ce point !

-Nous sommes d'accord…Murmura Domeki en avalant sa bouché de riz

-KWÂ ? » petite veine s'exclama Watanuki en attrapant le brun et en commençant à le secouer a la manière d'un paysan asseyant de faire descendre de jeunes voyous de ses arbres. Hidoshi éclata de rire et dit : « Vous êtes un drôle de couple, vous deux ! Allons, Watanuki, tu vois bien que je suis un garçon, pas une fille ! » Watanuki cessa d'agiter Domeki et se tourna vers l'autre brun. « …Si tu le dis… » Il s'assit et se remit à manger, tout en gardant un œil sur le nouveau venu.

Celui-ci lui semblait suspect. Vraiment suspect…

à suivre…

(1) : Je nomme ce perso à la manière japonaise, c'est-à-dire que son prénom, c'est Murasaki (Violet). Hidoshi, son nom de famille, se compose des caractères qui veulent dire « soleil » (hi), « terre » (dô) et « sang » (shi)…Ceux qui ne veux strictement rien dire…--°

Well ! un deuxième chapitre de fait…argh, j'ai faim, a force de nommer des nourritures japonaises ! -- en plus, il est 12H 27…

Bref. Alors ? qui est ce drôle d'Hidoshi ? garçon ou fille ? Ah ah…

Hum, ce chapitre est un peu plus long…se gratte la tête

En fait, il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette fic…j'ai décidée de me remettre doucement a l'écriture, et ça me fera pas de mal de m'entraîner avec un coach spécialisée (Lakitoraï, si vous voulez savoir…) avant de publier un lemon repense à ses premier…Aaaargh !

Hum…reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hate vs love

Chap 3 : Les sœurs Akuma Iro

Yuko se pencha, attrapa entre ses baguettes une boulette de porc et la porta doucement à sa délicate bouche. «Mmmmmh ! Dé-li-ci-eux ! Watanuki, tu es vraiment un cordon-bleu !

-Mmh…

-Quelque chose te tracasse, mon grand ?

-Non…Enfin, aujourd'hui on a eu un nouvel élève dans la classe…Il m'a l'air étrange…

-Étrange ? Étrange comment ?

-Ben…Je ne sais pas mais…Il..M'a fait penser a la fille qui était là hier soir.

-Une fille ?

-Ben oui, la fille, là ! tu m'as même demandé d'aller chercher de l'alcool ! Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? » La jeune femme se tourna vers Mokona, qui était en train de siroter un verre de sake au soja (1) et lui demanda : « Tu as vu un fille ici, hier ?

-Non ! Mokona n'a vu personne !

-Mais enfin, je n'ai pas rêvé ! »S'exclama avec indignation l'adolescent. Il se leva brutalement et s'écria : « Oh, et puis j'en ai assez de vous deux ! Je rentre chez moi ! » Il retira son fichu et son tablier et parti en claquant la porte. (2)

Yuko l'écouta s'en aller avec bruit et fracas, le tout recouvert de juron de rage et d'indignation. Elle eu un drôle de sourire triste et murmura : « C'est ainsi…Il ne doit pas savoir qu'ils sont devenus les « proies » des sœurs Akuma Iro (3) »

A suivre…

(1) : ça existe, ça ? Oo

(2) : …question : y a-t-il des portes chez yuko ?

(3) : « couleur du démon » en japonais…ou un truc s'en raprochant…°

Hum ? comment ça, c'est court ? ben oui…y'a plus court que ça, hein…UU°

Bref…le mystère s'épaissit ! non ? non…bon.

Dites tout de suite que j'aurais pas du me remettre a l'écriture…----


	4. Chapter 4

Hate vs Love

Chap 4 : la perception d'Hidoshi

Ce matin-là, lorsque Hidoshi se réveilla, il esquissa un sourire et murmura en regardant le mur en face de lui : « Aujourd'hui…Je passe à l'attaque ! »

« Qu'il y a-t-il, Watanuki-kun ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

-Hein ? MAIS NOOON, HIMAWARI-CHAAAAN ! TOUT VA TREEEES BIEEEEN ! » Cet élan débordant de joie démontrait tout à fait qu'effectivement, Watanuki n'était pas dans son assiette. Oh, bien sur, ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun montrait à quel point il aimait sa jeune amie, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Un peu trop débordant. Un peu trop dégoulinant de cœur et de rose papillons…Himawari regarda l'adolescent continuer sa parade amoureuse grotesque tout en soupirant. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. Et Himawari avait raison. Effectivement, Watanuki était profondément troublé. Non pas par les événements de la veille au soir, où Yuko avait totalement nié la venu de la jeune fille a la tunique turquoise, mais par la discussion qu'avait eu l'adolescent a l'heure du déjeuner avec Hidoshi…

« Tu l'aimes bien, Domeki, non ? Je me trompe, Watanuki-kun ?

-HEIIIIIIN ! MAIS ENFIN, QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ? 00

-Ben quoi, ce n'est pas la vérité ? » Les deux adolescents étaient tous les deux assis sur l'escalier où Watanuki, Domeki et Himawari avaient l'habitude de manger leurs bentô. Mais cette fois-ci, les deux délégués n'avaient pu se joindre a eux. Himawari avait encore une réunion et Domeki s'entraînait dans son club de Kyûdo (1). Les baguettes de watanuki s'échappèrent de sa main pâle. « Mais…Non ! ça va pas la tête ! il m'énerve grave, ce type ! Je peux pas le supporter !

-Tu dis ça…Mais tu es tout le temps avec lui, non ?

-C'est par concours de circonstance ! C'est parce que je suis avec Himawari que je me retrouve avec lui !

-Tiens donc…Pourtant, après l'affaire de la femme que Domeki a fait disparaître (2), c'est bien toi qui lui a proposé de vous rejoindre, Himawari et toi…Non ?

-…! » Watanuki resta Figé, incapable même de demander comment Hidoshi connaissait cette histoire. Himawari lui aurait raconté ? Mais celle-ci ignorait pourquoi un froid s'était installé pendant quelques minutes entre les deux garçons ! Alors quoi ? « Si tu avait voulut ne plus avoir afaire a lui, tu aura pu ne rien dire, et le laisser aller…Non ?

-Mais…Je…

-Tu quoi ?

-… » Watanuki baissa les yeux et ramassa ses baguettes, a ses pieds. Il resta la tête baissée. « Je…

-…Watanuki, si tu ne veux pas le dire toi-même je me ferais un plaisir de m'en charger !

-…Je…JE VOULAIS QU'IL CONTINUE A MANGER AVEC NOUS ! VOILA, T'ES CONTENT ? » Watanuki repris sa respiration comme si ce qu'il venait de dire lui avait demandé un énorme effort (ce qui devait être le cas). « Oui, très content. » fit Hidoshi avec un grand sourire et il avala une grande bouchée de riz à la crevette (cuisiné par Watanuki). Puis il poursuivit : « Watanuki, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu ressens exactement pour Domeki ?

-Hein ? » Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Puis Hidoshi se leva et dit : « Les cours ne vont pas tarder à recommencer. Je vais retourner en cours.

-Hein ? Attends ! qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? » Hidoshi secoua la tête et tout en s'éloignant : «La voyante te l'a dit, non ? Domeki et toi, vous êtes liés par quelque chose…Cherche. » Il s'arrêta, se retourna : « Cherche si la réponse n'est pas en toi, Kimihiro » Watanuki resta un moment interdit, puis bondit sur ses pieds, attrapa Hidoshi par le bras et s'écria : « Comment me connais-tu aussi bien ? Et comment peux-tu me parler de ce que je ressens pour Domeki comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps ? Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu vraiment ?

-Je suis une personne qui voudrait que tu regardes les choses en face, Watanuki ! La réponse n'est pas si compliquée ! Allons ! Ce que tu ressens pour Domeki !...

-Tu insinues…Tu insinues que je suis amoureux de lui ! » Watanuki lâcha brusquement le bras de son camarade comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il recula et secoua la tête sans pouvoir répondre à l'affront qui venait de lui être fait. Puis il tourna les talons et parti en courant dans le couloir. Mais la voix d'Hidoshi lui parvint tout de même : « Tu as le droit d'être humain, Kimihiro ! »

« Watanuki-kun ? Tu m'entends ?

-Hum ?

-Watanuki, tu es vraiment étrange, aujourd'hui !

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas…Tu avais l'air dans la lune…

-Ah ? Pardon, Himawari-chan ! Excuse-moi, je dois être un peu fatigué !

-Ah, je sais ce qui t'arrive !

-Mmh ?

-Tu pensais à Domeki, n'est-ce pas ? tu n'es pas bien parce qu'il n'a pas pu rentrer avec nous ?

-Heiiiiin ? Maais ! Mais non !

-Hihi…Tu es vraiment drôle, Watanuki-kun ! Allez, je te laisse, mon chemin est par là ! » Et la jeune fille s'éloigna, agitant la main en direction de l'adolescent qui resta planté là, les bras ballants. « Mais enfin, pouquoiiii tout le monde pense que j'aime Domeki ?...Et même si…Même si sa présence n'est pas désagréable…Je…Enfin…ça ne veut pas dire que…

-Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes sur mon compte ? Fit un voix grave dans son dos. Le brun fit un bond et se retourna.

-Domeki ! tu m'as fait peur, idiot !

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais sur moi ? » Watanuki eu alors une réaction qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir en la présence de l'archer : il devint rouge comme une tomate et marmonna, à son grand dam : « Rien…Je réfléchissais sur ce que je ressentais pour toi… » Un long silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Watanuki se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il fit alors la chose qu'il pensait la plus appropriée dans cette situation périlleuse : il partit en courant.

A suivre…

(1) : je précise au cas où des lecteur ne saurait pas ce que c'est : c'est l'art de tirer a l'arc…

(2) : volume 6.

Af ! finit ! il m'a donné du fil a retordre, celui-la !

Bon, une ombre de yaoi se profile a l'horizon…

Mmh…ça va pas un peu vite ? --

Bah…il est minuit, et j'ai pas envie de réfléchir sur ça…


	5. Chapter 5

Hate Vs Love

Chapitre 5 : la placidité de Domeki

Depuis qu'Hidoshi avait discuté avec Watanuki sur ses préférences amoureuses, l'adolescent évitait royalement le nouvel élève. Un mois avait passé, et moins il lui parlait mieux il se portait. À croire que cette discussion l'avait profondément touchée. Et ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. C'était le 14 février, jour bénit des amoureux. Watanuki, vexé de ne rien avoir reçu, comme d'habitude, avait refusé de faire le chemin de retour avec Domeki et Hidoshi. Ces deux-là était donc seuls, cheminant dans les rues couvertes de neiges. Hidoshi, lui, avait reçu quelques chocolats, mais n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Domeki, qui avait un sac plein a la main (comme chaque année, d'ailleurs…). L'adolescent fixait le dudit sac et eut un sourire. « Tu as vraiment du succès avec les filles, Domeki…

-Mmh…

-Mais tu ne compte pas le rendre leurs sentiments. C'est dommage. » Le brun tourna les yeux et planta son regard fauve dans celui violet de son ami, mais ne répondit pas. Hidoshi repris : « Ta placidité, Domeki, est très pratique, est très bien maîtrisée. Elle cache à merveille tes sentiments…Surtout ceux envers Watanuki… » À ces mots, Hidoshi décela une lueur dans les prunelles de Domeki. « Tu es en colère ?

-Non. » Domeki détourna les yeux et poussa un soupir. « Tu devrais t'ouvrir un peu plus, Domeki…À Watanuki, surtout.

-…Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour quoi faire… » Marmonna Hidoshi en soupirant. Il leva les yeux au ciel et regarda la lune. Il ne savait pas bien comment réagir a cette question. Celle-ci ne voulait pas dire ce qu'elle semblait dire. « Pour me prendre un râteau ? » : c'était surtout ça. Hidoshi baissa les yeux et les tourna vers son ami. « Peut-être…Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas te fier aux apparences, Domeki » Ce dernier tourna brusquement la tête et lança a brûle-pourpoint, une lueur fiévreuse dans les yeux : « Watanuki, il… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, embarrassé de s'être laissé aller ainsi. Hidoshi éclata de rire et dit simplement : « Je pense. Mais mes humbles pensées…Seront contrecarrées d'ici peu… » Et en disant cela, son regard se perdit dans un coin de pénombre de la rue. Une silhouette remua et disparu dans une ruelle perpendiculaire. Domeki n'avait rien remarqué, mais fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que voulait dire cette drôle de phrase. Hidoshi tourna la tête vers son ami et dit : « Je tourne ici. Domeki, je ne peux pas réagir à la place de Watanuki. Essaye d'y mettre un peu du tiens. Mets ta placidité au placard. » Et il s'éloigna, balançant légèrement son cartable d'avant en arrière. Domeki resta immobile et silencieux. Ce garçon, Hidoshi…Il débarquait, analysait ses amis et leur sortait de se bouger un peu sur le plan sentimental. Assez étrange. Domeki baissa les yeux et regarda le sac de chocolat à sa main. « Effectivement…Il a bien deviné…Je n'aime pas les filles…Mais Watanuki n'aime pas les garçons…Triste ironie… » Et il repartit, pressant légèrement le pas car la nuit se refroidissait rapidement.

Hum hum…

Pas terrible ce chapitre…Il me satisfait moyen. Mais bon. Et puis j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait du OOC Domeki, non ?

Bah…il faut bien avancer…


	6. Chapter 6

Hier, j'ai publié les cinq premier chapitre d'un bloc, en oubliant de rajouter quelque chose d'important :

Un grand merci aux lectrices (Car je pense que ce sont des filles. Désolée si je me trompe.) qui ont lues ma fic « Vive la pluie… » et qui l'ont apprécier, me le faisant savoir dans leur reviews. Vraiment, ça m'a fait très plaisir car je craignais un peu mon « come back » sur °

Non, vraiment, merci. larmes aux yeux

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira aussi. (Personnellement, je l'aime un peu moins que le one-shot)

Et dernière chose : plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé une suite à « Vive la pluie… ». En ce moment, elle n'est pas en chantier. Mais dès que j'aurais fini celle-ci (qui devrait prendre environ une dizaine de chapitre) je m'y mettrais et après, je changerais sûrement de fandom (une petite idée sur Lawful drug me trotte dans la tête…Un petit lemon Rikuo/Kazahaya…Non ?)

Hate vs love

Chapitre 6 : Kuroi

Watanuki resserra son manteau autour de lui. Il faisait très froid ce soir-là. Il avait décidé de laisser Domeki et Hidoshi rentrer seuls, prétextant d'avoir été vexé de ne rien avoir reçu. Grommelant que franchement, il se fichait de ses foutus chocolats, il pris le chemin de sa maison a grand pas. Mais une fois arrivé devant chez, un moment plus tard, il remarque une silhouette devant sa porte, appuyée contre le mur, le visage a moitié caché dans l'ombre. À environ un mètre, il plissa les yeux et demanda : « Hidoshi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » La silhouette eut un petit rire et se redressa, laissant son visage apparaître complètement dans la lumière d'un lampadaire voisin. Elle ressemblait en tout point à Hidoshi, en effet, mais ses yeux noirs, si noir qu'on en distinguait pas l'iris de la pupille, démontraient que ce n'était pas lui ; et de plus, c'était une fille. Celle-ci eut un large sourire et dit : « Bonsoir, Watanuki.

-Comment connais-tu mon nom ? On s'est jamais vu, à ce que je sache. » Elle secoua la tête et répondit : « Non. Mais je te connais quand même. Mais passons, cela n'a pas d'importance. » Elle se rapprocha de quelque pas, Watanuki recula du même nombre. S'arrêtant elle dit : « tu ne crains rien. Je voudrais simplement te parler. Te parler de toi et de Domeki. » À ces mots, Watanuki se figea. Il fixa la jeune fille (qui devait avoir à peu près son âge…) et lança : « Que veux-tu dire ?

-N'écoute pas ce que peux dire Murasaki.

-Hein ? Hidoshi ? Pourquoi ?

-Il n'est pas une personne de confiance. Répliqua la fille en secouant la tête. Elle repris : Il ne faut surtout pas prêter attention à ce qu'il peut te dire. Il ne cherche qu'à empoisonner ton cœur.

-Hein ? Tu veux dire…Quand il m'a parlé…

-Oui. Il ne cherche qu'à jouer avec des victimes. Ça l'amuse de torturer des gens innocents. Et je sais de quoi je parle… » En disant cela, elle leva tristement les yeux vers la lune et une larme perla au coin de son œil droit. « Hein ? » répéta Watanuki. Il regarda la larme glisser le long de la joue de la fille qui continua : « Je m'appelle Kuroi (1). Murasaki s'est longtemps amusé avec mes sentiments. Ceux que j'avais envers lui. » Elle baissa les yeux et porta sa main à ses yeux, les épaules secouées de sanglot silencieux. Watanuki sentait de la tristesse et de la pitié envers cette fille qui ne cherchait qu'à l'avertir. C'est vrai que cet Hidoshi lui avait semblé étrange, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il se rapprocha et tendit la main pour la poser sur cette épaule agitée de souffrance. Kuroi releva la tête, les joues coupées de sillons humides

et continua, du mieux qu'elle put avec une vois hachée de pleurs : «C'est pour ça…que je ne veux plus qu'il s'amuse avec les gens qu'ils l'entourent pour les briser. J'ai connu que trop bien cette souffrance. Et je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes la ressentes. Que ce soit avec lui ou une autre personne. Tu sais, ce Domeki ne t'aime pas plus que la lune est rouge. Crois-moi. » Watanuki baissa les yeux et murmura : « Je sais. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est enfouir mes sentiments et les ignorer, de toutes mes forces. Et le haïr, pour mieux oublier.

-Oui. Haïr. C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début. Ne tombe pas dans le même piège que moi. Haïs-le. De toutes tes forces. Et ne fréquente plus Hidoshi. Je te supplie de me croire !

-Mais…Pourquoi tu me préviens ? Tu ne me connais même pas !

-Peut importe ! Libère toi d'Hidoshi et de ce Domeki le plus vite possible ! » Elle dégagea son épaule de la main de l'adolescent et parti d'un pas mal assuré et chancelant. Watanuki la regarda s'éloigner et soupira. Cette fille avait raison. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention, et surtout, ne plus fréquenter Domeki. Il poussa de nouveau un soupir, sentant une grande mélancolie l'envahir, puis rentra chez lui.

Chez lui, Hidoshi ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda la lune briller. Il baissa les yeux, eut un léger sourire et appuya son menton au creux de sa main. Ça devenait compliqué pour lui.

(1) : « Noir » en japonais

Et voilà ! un nouveau chapitre !

Rha là là…ça se complique, en effet ! alors ? les paris sont ouverts ! Hidoshi : méchant ou gentils ? et Kuroi ? Bonne ou mauvaise ?

Et la finalité de notre histoire ? Watanuki et domeki, ensemble ou pas ensemble ?

Tout est encore possible…


	7. Chapter 7

Hate vs love

Chapitre 7 : Watanuki discute avec Yuko

« Et c'est tout ce qu'elle t'as dit ?

-Oui.

-A quoi ressemblait-t-elle ?

-Plutôt grande, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, la peau blanche, le visage fin. Le portrait craché de Hidoshi, en fait . si elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait eu une histoire d'amour avec lui, j'aurais cru qu'ils étaient frère et sœur.

-Les liens de sang ne sont pas une barrière à l'amour » Dit Yuko en tirant sur sa pipe. Watanuki écarquilla les yeux. « Tu crois…Qu'ils ont eu une relation incestueuse ?

-Je ne crois rien. Mais toi, que crois-tu ? » L'adolescent baissa les paupières. « Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle avait raison.

-…Tu crois que détester Domeki est la meilleure solution pour battre tes sentiments ?

-Oui.

-… » Yuko se leva et souffla une bouffée de fumée vers le plafond avant de dire : « Je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir dans cette histoire, Watanuki. Fais ce qui te semble le mieux.

-Hein ? Comment ça tu n'as pas le droit ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir dans tes actions intérieures. Maintenant, si tu as fini ton service, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour ce soir.

-Hein ? » Watanuki regarda avec étonnement. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait chez la jeune femme qu'elle le congédiais aussi froidement. Mais il décida de ne pas insister. Il avait passé une journée passablement dure. De la première heure jusqu'à la dernière, il avait passé son temps à éviter Domeki et Hidoshi, se montrant froid et presque désagréable envers eux. Himawari, très étonnée, lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, mais il avait esquivé la question en lui demandant si elle acceptait de rentrer avec lui. Elle avait certes accepté, mais restait persuadée que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez le brun. Watanuki se leva et répondit : « Bon et bien, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je m'en vais. » Il alla enfiler ses chaussures, son manteau et partit. Yuko eut un regard triste et pris Mokona dans ses bras. La boule de poil lui demanda : « Tu crois qu'elle va réussir ?

-Bonne question…Personnellement, j'aimerais que oui, mais la décision appartient a Watanuki. » Elle baissa les yeux et souffla un dernier rond de fumé avant d'éteindre sa pipe et d'aller se coucher.

Hum. Court. Bah, pas la peine de remplir avec du bla-bla inutile. J'ai déjà tenté, ça ne donne pas un truc fameux. Si on ne suit pas le plan qu'on a défini à sa fic, ça part en cou…cacahuète. °

Enfin bref. J'espère tout de même que les suivant seront un peu plus long…


	8. Chapter 8

Hate vs love

Chapitre 8 : le temps qui passe

Hidoshi regardait en se rongeant les ongles Domeki. L'archer était assis sur une marche d'escalier devant lui et avait appuyé ses yeux dans les paumes de ses deux mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Le silence qui les entourait était lourd comme du plomb.

Et pour cause.

Cela faisait près de un mois que Watanuki ne leur adressait plus la parole. Il ne mangeait plus avec eux, les évitaient ouvertement et ne rentrait plus avec eux.

Et ce n'était pas vraiment son bento que Domeki déplorait. Au début, il n'avait rien laissé paraître, feignant l'indifférence comme dans toutes les situations où il se trouvait. Puis petit à petit, Hidoshi avait vu son visage se décomposer, passant d'abords par l'incompréhension, puis la colère, ensuite la tristesse, et finalement le désespoir et la souffrance. L'adolescent se disait qu'il devenait urgent que Watanuki ouvre les yeux. Mais comment parler a une personne qui n'entre pas dans un périmètre de vingt mètre autour de vous ? À part le coincer et le tabasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, Hidoshi ne voyait pas très bien comment. Et il était sûr que cette solution-là n'était pas vraiment la bonne. Mais voir Domeki régulièrement dans cette position lui était désagréable. Il cessa de se ronger les ongles et dit d'une voix mal assurée : « Tu…Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit le 14 février ? » Domeki hocha la tête sans répondre. « Et bien…Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait peut-être tant de te bouger ? » L'archer leva la tête avec lenteur et hocha encore la tête, dans le sens négatif cette fois. « Pourquoi pas ? » Domeki leva des yeux mornes vers son ami et haussa les épaules avant de dire : « Il ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup déjà auparavant, maintenant il me déteste. Je ne vois pas comment il m'écouterait plus aujourd'hui. » Domeki n'avait pas prononcé une phrase aussi longue depuis au moins deux semaines.

« Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre qu'il ait changé d'attitude comme ça ? » Le brun hausse de nouveau les épaules. « Ça le regarde » Cette attitude énervait profondément Hidoshi. Il n'y avait pas que Watanuki qui avait changé. Domeki était devenu encore plus froid, encore plus distant et encore plus placide. Celui-ci se replaça dans sa position initiale et se replongea dans son mutisme. « Le temps qui passe a de bon effets comme des mauvais… » Pensa avec désappointement Hidoshi. Il s'agenouilla devant Domeki (cette situation, observée par un œil extérieur, devait vraiment être équivoque…) et lui murmura en se penchant en avant afin d'apercevoir ses yeux : « Moi je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler. Ça devient urgent, à présent. » Domeki leva les yeux et fixa Hidoshi qui ne cilla pas. « Urgent ?

-Oui. Urgent. Et si tu ne te bouge pas plus vite, Watanuki sera définitivement éloigné de toi. Si tu ne tente rien, tu n'auras rien. » Domeki tourna les yeux vers le bout du couloir, où se trouvait la classe de Watanuki. Il eut un faible sourire (le premier depuis des lustres) et murmura : « T'as peut-être raison…

-Ouaip. J'ai raison.(1) Alors ce soir, tu le retrouves à la fin des cours et tu lui parles.

-Et s'il ne veut pas ? » Hidoshi se remit sur ses pieds et dit avec un grand sourire : « Tu lui cours après. » Domeki se mit a sourire a son tour, se leva en s'appuyant sur ses genoux et une fois devant Hidoshi, il lui dit : « Merci. » Et il partit d'un pas assuré. « Ça a l'air d'aller mieux… » Murmura Hidoshi en regardant l'archer s'éloigner. « …Ça se présente mieux pour moi… » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

(1) : À peine égocentrique…

Et voilà ! s'écroule sur sa table J'ai écrit trois chapitre en un jour ! et celui-ci m'a donné du fil à retordre, je dois l'avouer…(Je ne savais pas très bien comment remettre Domeki d'aplomb)

Bon, je voudrais juste dire qu'en allant à la plage tout à l'heure, j'ai eu l'idée d'un petit (mais alors vraiment tout petit) one-shot shonen-aï Zoro/Sandy…Il est dispo dans la section one piece. Donc, si ça vous intéresse…

N'oubliez pas les reviews !


	9. Chapter 9

Hate vs love

Chapitre 9 : Kuroi vs Murasaki

Lorsque Watanuki se dirigea vers la sortie, il vit Domeki appuyé contre le mur. L'adolescent compris immédiatement que celui-ci comptait lui parler. Il hésita à faire demi-tour. À vrai dire, cette séparation le faisait souffrir. Et le regard déterminé de l'archer lui faisait comprendre que celui-ci n'avait pas apprécié non plus d'être séparé de son cuisinier attitré. « C'est tout ce que je suis pour lui ? » Pensa Watanuki en baissant la tête. Il se mit a avancer rapidement, espérant pourvoir passer devant Domeki sans qu'il l'interpelle. Peine perdue. Le brun fut saisi par le bras et attiré en arrière. « Je voudrais te parler, Watanuki.

-Et bien moi pas. Lâche- moi.

-Non. On rentre ensemble. » Et Domeki tira brusquement l'adolescent sur le chemin qui menait vers chez eux, qu'ils avaient l'habitude de prendre avant le schisme. Watanuki regarda en coin Domeki. Il avait un visage dur et fermé. « Il est vraiment en colère » Pensa Watanuki en rabaissant ses yeux. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut Domeki qui prit la parole : « Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonnés ?

-… » L'archer tourna la tête vers son compagnon et répéta sa question, sur un ton plus insistant. Watanuki ne répondit toujours pas. Irrité, Domeki s'arrêta, força Watanuki à faire de même et le tourna face a lui. « Répond-moi !

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de te répondre !

-Tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça sans nous donner une raison !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-PARCE QUE C'EST BLESSANT! » Le cri était sorti tout seul. C'était la première fois que Watanuki voyait Domeki crier. Les yeux en forme de soucoupes, il bégaya : « Mais…Comment ça…Blessant ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? » Domeki le pris par le bras et se pencha brusquement vers lui et lui dit, son visage juste en face de celui du médium, a peine à quelques millimètres de celui-ci : « Ca veut dire que je n'ai pas apprécié que tu t'éloignes de moi. » Watanuki déglutit. Il ne voulut pas prendre tout de suite cette phrase dans le sens où il aurait aimé la prendre. « Quoi, tu étais privé de tes bento, c'est ça ?

-Non. J'étais privé de ta compagnie. De tes pitreries. De toi. » Il se rapprocha doucement. Et Watanuki ne bougea pas. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent…

« NE TE LAISSE PAS AVOIR, WATANUKI ! » Hurla soudainement Kuroi qui venait de bondir au coin de la rue. « Hidoshi a réussi à te corrompre, mais tout n'est pas perdu ! TU HAIS DOMEKI, RAPPELLE-TOI ! » Watanuki recula légèrement. Domeki le retint par le bras tout en regardant d'un air mauvais la fille qui était arrivée au moment le plus inopportun. Mais le charme était rompu. Watanuki se dégagea et regarda Kuroi, complètement déboussolé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. « Hidoshi a presque réussi son coup ! Domeki, tu n'as pas honte de participer à cette monstruosité ! » S'écria la jeune fille en se rapprochant à une vitesse ahurissante. « Faire croire a Watanuki que tu l'aimes afin de le détruire après ? » Domeki écarquilla les yeux (et pour cause, il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce que racontait cette fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue). Mais cette dernière parole n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Watanuki se tourna brusquement vers Domeki, l'air paniqué et horrifié : « C'est vrai ? Domeki, c'est vrai ? » L'archer ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que non, il ne comprenait rien à de ce qui se passait actuellement, et puis qui c'était cette fille ?...Mais la fille en question lui coupa la parole : « Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! je les ai vus conspirer tout à l'heure ! Je suis arrivée a temps ! » En trois bonds, elle fut près de Watanuki et le pris par les épaules « Viens, Wata…

-NE L'ECOUTE PAS ! » Ils se tournèrent tous d'un bloc. Hidoshi se tenait à l'autre bout de la rue. Celui-ci semblait hors de lui. En trois bonds également il fut près du trio et saisi Watanuki et Domeki chacun par une épaule. « Vous n'avez jamais réussi à vous ouvrir l'un l'autre, mais maintenant que c'est fait, ne la laissez pas vous briser ! » Il se tourna vers Watanuki : « Tu ne déteste pas Domeki ! » Mais a ce moment-là, Watanuki n'entendait plus très bien ce qu'on lui disait. Il ne saisissait plus rien à la situation. Domeki l'aimait oui ou non ? Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il aimait l'archer ? Et Hidoshi ? Est-ce qu'il tentait réellement de les mettre ensemble, ou est-ce que ce n'était que pour se jouer d'eux ? Est-ce que Kuroi avait raison ? Il ferma les yeux. Il lui semblait d'entendre les cris d'Hidoshi et de Kuroi à travers du coton. Il entendit bientôt la voix de Domeki qui se mêlait a la joute verbale. Une sorte de torpeur s'emparait de lui. Et le seul contact physique qu'il ressentait, c'était la main de Kuroi sur son épaule. Kuroi…Après tout, elle avait raison…Plus les secondes passaient, plus il pensait qu'il haïssait Domeki. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, de toutes manière, pourquoi changer ? Et plus les secondes passaient, plus il s'enfonçait dans la haine la plus noire et la plus forte…

Hidoshi stoppa brusquement de crier et fixa Watanuki. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air bien. Les yeux violets du brun remontèrent le long des épaules de son ami qu'il soutenait tant bien que mal et son regard aboutit à…La main de Kuroi. Celle-ci tourna son regard ébène vers le garçon. Et celui-ci compris brusquement. Il frappa d'un coup sec le dessus de la main de la jeune fille et s'écria, d'une voix plus claire qu'a l'ordinaire : « On avait dit jamais de magie ! » Kuroi retira sa main de l'épaule de Watanuki comme si elle s'était brûlée. Hidoshi rattrapa le medium qui venait de s'écrouler, privé d'un de ses supports, et le fourra entre les bras de Domeki qui se cassa la figure avec son ami dans les bras, surpris par ce brusque poids. Puis il leva les yeux vers Hidoshi et Kuroi, qui se regardaient avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. « On avait dit jamais de magie ! Répéta Hidoshi, Et tu viens d'en faire usage ! Tu triches !

-Toi aussi, tu triches ! Tu t'es déguisée !

-On n'a pas interdit le déguisement ! Il m'avait vu la veille, il se serait douté de quelque chose si j'étais restée normale ! » Domeki cligna des yeux. Décidément, il perdait pieds. Entre ses bras, Watanuki sortait de sa torpeur. Il se redressa et resta un moment figé quand il se rendit compte qu'il était entre les bras du garçon. Les sentiments de haine qu'il avait ressentit auparavant s'étaient envolés et il rougit violemment. Mais quand il se rendit compte de la nature de l'échange entre Hidoshi et Kuroi, il fronça les sourcils. « Et puis d'abords, rien qu'en investissant la place, tu prenais une longueur d'avance, ce n'est pas juste !

-Il fallait y penser avant ! Pas de ma faute si t'es pas douée !

-Eh…Tenta d'intervenir Watanuki en se relevant

-Comment ça pas douée ? Qui a gagné la dernière fois, je te pris ?

-Tu n'as pas gagné ! Mon protégé est mort avant que je puisse clarifier la situation !

-Qu'importe, le mien le haïssait le plus profondément possible !

-Tout n'était pas joué ! (1)

-Oh…Retenta le medium.

-Et je te rappelle…

-STOP ! » Les deux rivaux se figèrent et tournèrent la tête vers les deux lycéens. Watanuki demanda : « C'est quoi cette histoire ? Hidoshi, explique-toi ! » L'interpellé jeta un coup d'œil a Kuroi et soupira, puis, en se redressant : « Je ne peux rien dire tant que tu n'as pas fait ton choix, Watanuki.

-Mon choix ? » Hidoshi hocha la tête et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Watanuki. Celui-ci se retourna et regarda Domeki se relever. Il se retourna vers Kuroi et Hidoshi et murmura : « L'amour ou la haine, c'est ça ? » Kuroi hocha la tête. « Mais, Watanuki, ne va pas trop vite. Prends ton temps.

-Parle avec Domeki » Ajouta Hidoshi. Le medium se tourna vers l'archer qui dit avec un petit sourire : « Je crois qu'une discussion en privé s'impose… »

(1) : Si vous devinez de quel couple je parle, vous êtes très forts…( Un manga très connus en ce moment, surtout par l'anime diffusées il n'y a pas si longtemps…Le couple en question ne court pas les rues…)

Ah ah ! presque la fin ! que va-t-il se passer ? joue la musique de psychose

Aaargh, je suis crevée, il est minuit onze…----


	10. Chapter 10

Hate vs love 10

Chapitre 10 : Discussion entre Watanuki et Domeki

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils étaient dans le parc habituel, avec ces drôles de sièges en forme d'animaux. Kuroi et Hidoshi avaient déclaré qu'ils attendraient la fin de la discussion pour révélé qui ils étaient vraiment. Ou fallait-il dire « elles » ? Il semblait que Hidoshi ne soit pas aussi masculin qu'il le prétendait…Mais pour l'heure, les deux lycéens avaient autre chose à faire. Tout en se regardant en chien de faïences, Watanuki se lança : « Euh…Tout à l'heure…Est-ce que tu étais…Sérieux ?

-Et si je l'étais, tu me répondrais ?

-… » Watanuki baissa les yeux en rougissant. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi répondre. Sa fierté (encore un peu guidée par Kuroi) lui hurlait de dire non, mais son cœur (guidé par Hidoshi) préférait lui beugler de dire oui sans hésiter. Cruel dilemme pour le jeune homme qui entrait dans un age où l'on se cherche, on essaye de se comprendre, on tente de s'apprivoiser tel qu'on est. Watanuki préféra tâter le terrain avant de se lancer dessus. « Et je réponds « non », est-ce que nos rapports s'en trouveraient modifiés ?

-…Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question. » Domeki était malin. Il ne voulait pas que Watanuki ne réponde que parce qu'il savait que quelle que soit sa réponse, ils continueraient de manger ensemble. Le medium soupira et baissa la tête. Il resta un moment dans cette position, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains rejointes, doigts entrelacés, devant lui. « Je ne sais pas, Domeki… (1)

-Et bien je te conseille de savoir rapidement.

-…Je…Je crois que…(2) » Ses mains se serrèrent si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Ses joues, pâles comme la mort, se mouillèrent de ses larmes. Domeki se leva et s'assit à côté de lui. puis il le pris dans ses bras et lui dit simplement : « Arrête de pleurer. Je n'aime pas ça. » Et, espérant que rien ne viendra les troubler cette fois-çi (et surtout pas une furie enragée enjoignant Watanuki de le haïr), Domeki posa tout doucement ses lèvres sur celles du medium, sans le forcer, sans le brusquer. Juste un contact lèvres contre lèvres. Watanuki se crispa légèrement au début. Puis sa fierté fut mise au placard, à côté de la placidité de Domeki. Tandis que ses larmes séchaient, il passa ses bras minces et diaphanes autour de la poitrine de Domeki qui sut qu'il pouvait approfondir le baiser. Il avait tellement envie d'aller plus loin…(Enfin, pas ici, il avait un minimum une notion de la décence) Mais ses envies ne seront pas satisfaites, ou du moins, pas entièrement et pas ce jour-là. Dès qu'elles les avaient vus s'embrasser, Yuko, Kuroi et Hidoshi avaient bondi hors d'un fourré d'où elles épiaient toute la scène, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents. Yuko attrapa Watanuki dans ses bras et s'exclama : « Bravooo, mon grand ! Tu as pris la bonne décision ! » Puis elle se tourna vers Domeki et lui fit un sourire : « Tu t'occuperas bien de mon Watanuki, hein ?

-Bien sûr. » Répondit simplement l'archer avec un sourire qui en disait long sur la manière dont il allait « s'occuper » du Watanuki de Yuko. Le Watanuki en question, en attendant, se tourna vers Kuroi et Hidoshi : « Chose promise, chose due, qui êtes-vous réellement ? » Les deux rivaux se regardèrent avec un sourire et dirent simplement : « D'accords, on va vous expliquer. Asseyons nous. »

(1) : …mon dieu, on dirait un truc style « les feux de l'amour »…--

(2) : On dirait de plus en plus une série style les « feux de l'amour » ! oo

Nooon ! je veux pas ! 

Et voilà. Un autre chapitre de finit. Le prochain sera le dernier. Sûrement un peu plus long pour pouvoir faire rentrer toutes les explications. Quoique elles ne devraient pas êtres si longue que ça…


	11. Chapter 11

Hate vs love

Chapitre 11 : Les sœurs Akuma Iro, leur pari.

« Je suis Murasaki Akuma Iro et voici ma sœur cadette…

-Kuroi Akuma Iro.

-À vrai dire, nous ne sommes pas humaine, comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris. Mais nous ne sommes pas non plus des esprits. Nous sommes des démons. Attention, ce mot n'est pas à prendre au premier degré ! Les démons ne sont pas tous des entités maléfiques ! nous sommes des « Akuma Do ». Des démons qui s'occupent des affaires la Terre. Qui gèrent un peu les histoires des vivants. En bien ou en mal, d'ailleurs…En ce qui concerne ma sœur et moi, nous avons fait un pari lorsque nous étions enfants : elle représentait la haine et moi l'amour. Nous choisissions deux personnes venant du même entourage et l'on devait, rien qu'avec nos paroles, les pousser l'un vers l'autre ou les détacher l'un de l'autre.

Vous êtes actuellement le sixième couple à notre actif. Et cette fois, c'est moi qui ai gagné. C'est la troisième fois que je gagne. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

Le plus important, c'est qu'il faut que vous sachiez que même une fois que nous serions parties, il ne faudra pas laisser le fruit de mes efforts se défaire, c'est compris ? Yuko, je compte sur toi pour y veiller.

-Bien sûr.

-J'ai une question…

-Oui, Watanuki ?

-C'est bien toi que j'ai vu chez Yuko, la veille de ton arrivée dans le lycée ?

-C'est exact. J'ai fait une boulette sur ce coup-là.

-Et tu déguisée pour quelle raison ?

-Voyons, Watanuki, tu es un garçon intelligent…

-Pas sûr…

-Il a dit quoi, l'archer crétin ?

-QUOI QU'IL EN SOIT, tu te serais douté de quelque chose si la fille que tu avais vue la veille dans des circonstances assez étranges se présentait comme une nouvelle élève le lendemain, non ? Tu ne m'aurais pas accordé ta confiance.

-Tu nous a trompé et menti en fait.

-…C'était à bon escient, non ?

-…

-Je veux dire, je vous ai menti, c'est vrai mais pour votre bien…Pas comme une certaine…

-Tu me cherches ?

-Quand tu veux, sœurette

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Bref. Aujourd'hui, notre pari a pris fin, et on a plus qu'a vous dire au revoir. On va se mettre en quête de deux autres proies…

-Et je gagnerais !

-Oui, oui, cours toujours…

-… !

-Et bien, le moment des adieux est arrivé. Je suis contente que tu ai gagné, Murasaki.

-Merci, Yuko.

-Attendez…Vous vous connaissez ?

-Bien évidemment ! Watanuki, tu devrais savoir maintenant, que Yuko a des tonnes de contact dans le domaine occulte.

-Oui…Mais…Bon, je ne discute plus.

-Bon garçon.

-Non mais je ne suis pas ton chien, non plus !

-Non, t'es mon amant.

-… !

-Ah ah ! Très bonne répartie, Domeki ! »

Les deux sœurs se levèrent, ainsi que les deux lycéen et la médium. Murasaki eut un dernier sourire et dit : « J'espère juste qu'on ne devra pas revenir pour refaire tout ce qu'on a fait ! Les garçons, faites un peu attention à l'évolution de votre couple…

-Ne parle pas de nous comme si on était mariés, c'est gênant…

-…Vous mettre ensemble était déjà assez fatigant, je n'ai pas envie de recommencer.

-Pour ma part, je trouverais très bien qu'ils se séparent…

-Kuroi ! » Murasaki soupira leva une main et claqua des doigts tandis que Kuroi bougonnait dans un coin. Toutes deux s'effilochèrent, petit à petit, puis disparurent complètement. Il y eu un silence, puis Yuko joignit les mains et s'exclama un grand sourire sur le visage : « Et bien, maintenant, il faut fêter ça ! » Elle sortit de son sac une bouteille de saké et ajouta : « Dommage que Mokona ne soit pas là, il aurait bien aimé se moquer de toi Watanuki !

-Hein ? Non mais je rêve ! Vous allez arrêter de me persécuter, toi et Mokona ? et puis d'abords…

-Je te donne un jours de congé demain.

-Hein ?

-Et bien oui. Nous allons fêter ce soir vos fiançailles…

-Hein !

-Mais demain soir c'est la nuit de noces ! » Watanuki pris la jolie couleur de la pivoine et de la tomate mélangé et se mit à bégayer des trucs incompréhensibles. Ce fut Domeki qui mit fin a ce bégayement qui était près de ne plus finir : il attrapa Watanuki par la taille et lui mit une main devant la bouche. « Tait-toi, c'est fatigant. » Et pour lui faire observer le silence définitivement, il l'embrassa avec un peu plus de fougue que la première fois, faisant mourir de rire Yuko.

Seule la nuit pouvait témoigner de la longue buverie qui s'en suivit. Watanuki ne tenant pas très bien l'alcool, s'endormit sur les genoux de Domeki, qui lui, était juste un peu pompette, les joues rosies par la liqueur. Et Yuko, elle, tenait très bien l'alcool, mais commençait à penser qu'avec la geule de bois qu'elle allait avoir le lendemain, elle n'aurais peut-être pas dû donner son jour de congé à Watanuki…

Et voilaaaaaaaaaa !

C'EST FINIIIIIIIII ! XD fais la danse de la fic finie, qu'elle n'a eu l'occasion de danser que cinq fois dans sa courte vie

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Alors, maintenant le programme : un one-shot lemon Rikuo/Kazahaya (Lawful drug. Vous ne trouvez pas que Rikuo ressemble énormément à Domeki ?) puis la suite de « Vive la pluie » et après…Bon, on verra.

Et bien, j'espère que je vous reverrai dans mes prochaines fics.

A bientôt !


End file.
